


[Podfic] Little Red Riding Dean

by viscouslover



Series: Tales of Little Red Riding Dean [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Hitchhiking, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 21:23:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3744121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viscouslover/pseuds/viscouslover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Podfic] Dean needs a ride. Cas gives him one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Little Red Riding Dean

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Little Red Riding Dean](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3074990) by [viscouslover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/viscouslover/pseuds/viscouslover). 



**Title** : Little Red Riding Dean

**Author/Reader** : viscouslover

**Fandom** : Supernatural

**Characters/Pairing** : Castiel/Dean Winchester

**Rating** : Explicit

**Length** : 10 mins

**Summary** : Dean needs a ride. Cas gives him one.

[text](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3074990) l [mp3](http://picosong.com/Vvsy/)

**Author's Note:**

> I can be found on [tumblr](http://destielsexparty.tumblr.com/post/116382298092/podfic-little-red-riding-dean-by-viscouslover) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/viscouslover?lang=en). Visit me! I'm nice.


End file.
